


Maybe You Should Listen

by MotleyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Maybe a little fluffy, slightly crude humor, slightly crude language, surprisingly no f-bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Sometimes it's a good idea to listen to humans.





	

"What, exactly, are you doing?"

Gabriel finished lacing his boots before looking up. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to go riding with my favorite hunter!" He stood, hands on hips and chest stuck out, giving me a crooked smirk.

"Not like that, you're not," I scoffed as I tied a bandana around my neck, checking to make sure it fit snugly over my nose and mouth. "Those four-wheelers go in excess of 60 miles an hour. Do you really want to have all that exposed skin hit by flying debris?"

Shrugging at his simple t-shirt and jeans, Gabriel snapped his goggles into place. "Eh, what's the worst that could happen?"  
...........  
The trail wended its way through the pasture, taking us under looming cottonwoods and over gurgling creeks. I was surprised at how well Gabriel was keeping up with me; he had confessed he never had experience with anything that had to be manually shifted.

Stopping under an impressive elm tree that marked the start of the untilled field of corn stubble, I killed the engine and waited patiently for the archangel to make his way up the low hillside. It took him a few minutes, but he finally made it, pulling up alongside me and fumbling with the killswitch.

Gesturing at a terrace in the distance, I set down the rules. "Okay, first off, the finish line will be the top of that terrace. Secondly, no cheating with your angel mojo."

Orneriness gleamed in his eyes. "I wouldn't call it cheating, per se. More like evening the odds."

"No mojo, period." I arched an eyebrow. "If you don't think you can handle that beast between your legs, feel free to walk home."

"Oh, I can handle this beast, alright. And that goes for the four-wheeler as well." He winked before wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "Three, watch out for holes and gopher hills. That'll flip you off of your ATV faster than you can say 'Twinkie." Rubbing the back of my neck, I thought for a moment. "That should be it. Let's see what these babies can do!" I straddled my lime green Banshee, preparing to start it again when a thought hit me. "Oh, and don't get yourself killed."

Gabriel thudded a fist on his chest. "Hey, I'm an archangel. This puny machine isn't going to hurt me."  
...............  
"Where the hell have you been?!" Sam jumped up from the table, rushing over to help me drag Gabriel into the bunker. He knew we were going to be gone all afternoon, but it was well after dark by the time we got home.

Pulling out a chair, Sam guided the limping angel to it while I went to the sink and began filling a pan with water. "We went for a ride on the four-wheelers, and _somebody_ decided he wasn't going to listen to me."

Wincing, Gabriel leaned forward and placed his arms gingerly on the table. "Yeah, well, you could have warned me that there was going to be a freaking badger in that hole."

"How was I to know?" I spat, slamming the pan onto the table and splashing water everywhere. "I wasn't trying to show off by surfing on a Raptor! Who the hell did you think was going to steer that thing once you stood up?"

Sam had retreated to the doorway, unsure if he was suppose to laugh or to help. Clearing his throat, he gestured towards a cabinet. "Y/N... do you want me to, uh, get some rags or something?"

Gabriel grimaced as I rubbed the gashes on his left arm a little too vigorously. "Thanks, Sam. That'd be swell." Inspecting my handiwork, I began concentrating on the right arm, removing splinters and clumps of dirt. "I shouldn't have to tell you this, but this is why you wear long sleeves. Especially if you decide to pick a fight with an angry mama badger."

Entering the room just then, Sam gaped at Gabriel in disbelief. "You... you fought a badger?"

The angel gritted his teeth. "I wouldn't have had to if the damn thing stayed in her burrow!"

My anger melted as I recalled the look on the archangel's smug face when he realized the badger wasn't going to move out of the way of the oncoming Yamaha. Snorting gleefully, I tossed the rag back into the pan and began wrapping Gabriel's arms with gauze. "You should have seen it, Sam. He shifted into a fully-clothed badger, with little pants and everything!"

Grumbling something about not having time to think about his looks while fighting, Gabriel hunched up and crossed his arms, finding out too late that the move was a bad idea. "She jumped from of her hole out of spite. What was I suppose to do, let her get away with it?"

Shaking his head, Sam roared with laughter, clutching the edge of the table. "I can't believe it! Turning into a freaking badger." Wiping his eyes, he caught his breath, and looked at me eagerly. "You got pictures, right?"

"And video." I finished tying off the last bandage and pulled out my phone. "Do you want to start where he went ass-over-head off the four-wheeler, or do you want to jump right into him getting his butt whooped by a woodland creature?"

With a pout, Gabriel got up, stomping out of the room as he shouted over his shoulder, "I'm not talking to you guys anymore!"

Ignoring him, Sam and I flipped through the photos I had gotten. "You know, Y/N," Sam chuckled as he looked at my phone, "he makes a pretty cute badger."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "This is why you wear long sleeves."


End file.
